Nice Day For A White Wedding
by MiraiMera
Summary: Eight years post finale, Anthy and Utena renunite with some old friends. UtenaxAnthy.


Warnings: The gay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena. Though I would like to - the girl, not the series.

Summary: They go to a wedding. Duh. I'm exhausted, and I can't breathe, so I've given up on putting effort into the unimportant parts. Please excuse me while I pass out.

Chapter 1

"Utena, are you sure you want me to be your date?" Anthy asked, sitting across from her pink haired companion at their small, modest-looking kitchen table. Chuchu sat amongst plates of bacon and eggs, nibbling on a piece of toast supplied by the girl-prince.

"Of course I do, Anthy. The only question is whether or not you want to come. I understand that you may be uncomfortable attending, since all of _them_ will be there. It's up to you, really. I can go alone, it's no big deal at all." Utena reached across the table and took Anthy's hand in her own, reassuring the young woman.

Anthy smiled softly. "I would be happy to go with you, Utena-kun."

"Alright, now why don't you go and get ready... We have don't have that much time." Utena stood to begin her own preparations as well.

* * *

Utena waited at the alter of the elegantly decorated church, dressed in a femininely tailored tuxedo, across from a tuxedoed young man with wildly flowing green hair, and his best man, whose hair was startlingly red and was similarly dressed. She watched as the Bride floated down the isle, her white gown shimmering in the ambient lighting of the building. A veiled Wakaba came up beside Utena and handed her the bouquet of white roses before turning to Saionji, who in turn unveiled her.

During the ceremony, Utena stole quick glances at the bride's side of the guests, each time landing on her own guest, who was in her mind, even more stunning than the Bride herself. Her thick plum-colored hair was bought up in a loose bun atop her head, and fell all around her face and shoulders in cascades of curls and waves. Her eyes were even more vibrant than usual, being brought out by her teal ruffled knee-length halter dress, and he was adorned with pearls looping her wrists and dangling from her ears._ Beautiful_, was all Utena could think, and she couldn't wait until the ceremony was over, so that she could take her amazing lover into her arms.

Anthy smiled at her, the smile that she smiled _only_ for her, and she smiled back, before once again focusing on the Bride and Groom.

It was about eight years earlier that Utena had sacrificed herself for her beautiful Rose Bride, and was wiped from the memories of Otori Academy students, duelists and civilians alike. The only exceptions at the time were Anthy, Chuchu, Akio, and Touga, and after graduating, each of the rest of her old friends slowly became aware of her existence. It seemed, too, that she indeed caused a "revolution", evident in the lives in each and every person she touched. It was also clear, today, that she had revolutionized the world, because today, the former Duelists had come together as friends, to celebrate love. Saionji, himself, had relinquished his obsession with the Rose Bride, and allowed Wakaba into his formerly icy heart.

Wakaba had found the girl-prince years ago, seeking her out after her memories returned. Not long after, the two had become close friends again, which was a closeness that Wakaba also shared with her friend's "roommate". Of course, Wakaba figured out eventually that the two were in a committed relationship, and could not have been happier for them. And so Utena stood beside her friend at the alter, the Maid of Honor. Naturally, Wakaba wasn't expecting her to wear a dress, and was just as pleased to have her tuxedo-clad best friend up there with her.

The ceremony was finally over, and Saionji and Wakaba led the way down the isle, though an onslaught flying rose petals and confetti, followed by Touga and Utena, who had mutually and silently agreed not to walk arm in arm, but rather kept a comfortable distance between them. While the Bride and Groom greeted their guests warmly outside as they exited, Utena waited for her own Bride to catch up to her.

Once she'd found Anthy, she took her by her hand, and kissed her very quickly and softly, before informing Wakaba that she would be meeting them at the reception, and nearly dragging her lover out of the church and into her red convertible - which happened to formerly belong to Akio, but had one day mysteriously appeared parked outside their apartment. At the time, they assumed that it was Akio's attempt at making amends - not that they really cared.

Utena reached across from the driver's seat and took Anthy's head gently in her hands and kissed her passionately, running her fingers through the girl's dark dresses. Anthy kissed back fervently before Utena pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. "Beautiful", she whispered, then kissed her softly one more time before turning around to drive. The ignition roared into life, the convertible's top lowered, and the two were off.

* * *

The reception hall was immaculate. It was actually the remnants of an old mansion that was updated by the owners to be used as a dining hall for weddings and formal dinner parties. Sakura trees lined the front walkway, and as it was the season for them to bloom, pink petals danced in the air. Utena parked her car right in front of the walk, and got out before stepping up to Anthy's door and opening it for her. The smiling dark-skinned woman looped her arm through Utena's, and Utena tossed her keys to the gawking teenage valet, then proceeded inside.

The inside may have been even more beautiful, because every surface was covered in perfect white. White rose centerpieces sat on every large, round table, and there were white rose petals scattered over white tablecloths. The room was dimly lit by a very large crystal chandelier, and by the silver sconces lining the walls. On the opposite side of the room, large doorways opened to reveal a small sitting area leading into a multi-colored rose garden.

"Sugoi, ne? Anthy, this place is beautiful.." Utena's voice trailed off as she stared into the exquisite beauty of their surroundings.

"You still love roses, don't you, Utena-kun?" Anthy looked up at the taller girl, a small smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.

The pink-haired one looked to her side and her blue eyes met green ones. "Not as much as I love you, Anthy," she whispered.

At this, the smaller girl's cheeks gained just a barely noticeable bit of color, and she placed her free hand on the one that she'd already been holding and smiled at her companion.

"Utena-kun! Utena-kun! Come here, we're just about ready!" Wakaba was barely peeking out of a room off to the side, motioning for the tuxedo-clad female to join her.

"Hai, Wakaba," Utena turned the woman in her arms, "You go on in and find your seat. It'll be at the bridal party's table. I'll be right in, Anthy."

Anthy nodded, and Utena took her hand and quickly kissed the back of it before running toward Wakaba's room.

Utena stepped in behind Wakaba, alongside Touga, just as she had while they were exiting the church. Wakaba explained that they would be walking in, and while she and Saionji had their first dance, that Utena and Touga would find and escort their respective dates to the dance floor and join them.

In moments they group found themselves walking out into the dining hall, once again the awkward center of attention, while slow piano music drifted through the room. She and Touga needed no prompting once they saw the two in front of them embrace and begin to waltz, and they both made their way to the bridal party's table.

Utena stood before own her beautiful "bride", she bowed deeply, then extended her hand to the petite woman in front of her. "May I have this dance?"

Anthy took her hand wordlessly, and Utena led them both back to the dance floor. She took one of Anthy's deeply tanned hands in her own, then placed the other gently on her waist. She noticed also, that Touga had rejoined them, with none other than an elegantly yellow-clad Nanami in his arms.

And so the three couples danced, as more couples got up to join them.

This was one of those little moments for Utena, one of those little, beautiful moments in which she could savor the feeling that Anthy gave her, and thank god that the End of the World, had _not_, indeed, ended their world. That final duel was just the beginning of something that Utena could not bear to be without. Looking into the deep green eyes in front of her, Utena knew that Anthy felt the same. It took all of her being to fight the impulse to kiss the girl right then and there, but as it would probably have been tacky to do so at her friend's wedding, she settled for kissing the former Rose Bride lightly on the forehead.

* * *

A woman with ginger curls and a smaller young man with blue eyes and hair sat side by side at their table, watching not only the Bride and Groom, but also the Maid of Honor and her date.

"Anthy…she seems different, doesn't she?" Miki asked, not removing his gaze from the prince and princess.

"She's free. Just as we all are, thanks to Tenjou." Juri replied, also captivated by the two.

"They really must love each other. I wonder if they're even aware of it.."

"Oh, they are." Juri answered. _I doubt anyone would look at each other with such devotion if they weren't aware that they were feeling love._

Juri had to admit to herself, also, that it seemed her hate for the Rose Bride had faded the instant she had seen her again, looking absolutely ravishing and actually smiling, to the point that her eyes sparkled. Juri noticed, too, that the only time the young woman smiled like that was when she was smiling at the pink-haired prince of Otori. She sighed contentedly, and found herself very happy for the couple, and thankful to them both, for their sacrifices had led the way to a true revolution of the world.

"Come on, Miki, drink up! Saionji's paying for it, so you might as well enjoy yourself!"

"Eh?!"

* * *

Reviews encouraged, blah blah blah...I'm usually not this pissy, but I kid you not, I'm totally drained. I may or may not continue this, it really could be either one-shot or multi-chaptered. Give me feedback, and maybe I'll decide what to do with this.

Arigato.


End file.
